


Daddy Please Forgive Me

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Slapping, Smut, daddy/daughter roleplay, dom!Dean, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You are at Daddy Dean’s mercy and you love it.





	Daddy Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags! Feedback appreciated!

Your eyes were open but the only thing you could see was darkness. The blindfold Dean had slipped over your head was so thick that it blotted out everything else in the room. Your chest was still as you held your breath in anticipation of what he was going to do next and you couldn’t help as the time ticked by whining a question at him as you waited.

“What are you going to do to me?”

A hand ran across your cheek for a fleeting moment, his fingers were calloused but his touch was soft, and then it was gone. Only a second later that same gentle hand landed with a meaty thump against the side of your face, leaving a slight sting when he drew back. 

“How are you supposed to address me?” His voice was dark and an octave lower than normal, something that only happened when he was aroused and forcing himself to wait to take you. 

“Sorry,” you stuttered out, even though you weren’t really, you loved the sting when he slapped you and you had left out the moniker on purpose knowing you would be punished, “Daddy,” you added trying to prove you could be good for him when you wanted to be.

“That’s better,” he said as he lightly traced over, what you knew would be, the slightly reddened skin of your face. 

“I just really want you to touch me, Daddy,” you said in your most girlish tone, doing your best to intone how desperately you were craving him. 

“Oh sweetheart,” he said as he moved his hand down to your thigh, running his finger down your leg towards your knee and then stopping, “I’m going to do more than touch you.” 

His promise made you shiver in delight. 

You trusted Dean completely. The idea to roleplay had been thoroughly discussed before tonight and every aspect of what you were about to do planned and talked about. He was the type of dom that not only respected you, he made sure that at every second of your encounter together you felt safe. It was all about pleasing you and making sure you were comfortable. Being able to trust that he would take care of you was what allowed you to lower any inhibitions you had and push your boundaries with him.

You tugged at your wrists as you waited for Dean to move his finger closer to your dampening crotch, the nylon rope that bound you didn’t allow for much room to budge, and you were dying to clamp your legs together but they too were tied to the leg of the chair you were sitting on. Spread open, all you could do was sit there and wait for him to take mercy on you. 

“Please daddy,” you begged and he finally complied. 

His palm flattened against your leg and he dragged his hand up higher and higher on your inner thigh until he met the hem of the little plaid skirt he had picked out for you to wear. It was barely long enough to cover your crotch and if you could have scooted down even an inch you might have been able to brush your bare pussy against his firm hand. Sadly, when he stopped his movement you were forced to take a deep breath and wait for whatever it was he wanted to do next. 

“Good girl,” he said as you sat patiently in silence, “I think you deserve a reward.” 

Suddenly, his hand shifted, coming into contact with your dripping folds. He brushed a finger through the slickness that was gathered around your entrance and used it to help the glide of his fingers against you. When he finally reached your clit, he moved his thumb to press against the sensitive spot and rubbed quick circles there until you were bucking your hips and thrashing against the rope that was binding you. 

“Can I please cum daddy,” you cried out as he touched you knowing that to cum without permission was a big no no. 

“Wait,” his voice held a hint of the punishment that would come if you disobeyed and you tightened all the muscles in your body in an attempt to fight off the inevitable orgasm that was cresting in you.

“Please!” You screamed out. 

After another second his head speed up against your crotch and one of his thick digits penetrated your core, you let out a high pitched whine at the sensation and you could feel yourself almost sobbing with the feeling of pleasure that was building inside of you.

“Come, now,” the deep voice said above you. 

Grateful, you let the waves of your pleasure crash over you, body twitching and chest heaving, before all of your limbs completely relaxed and you tried to pull away from the slight sting where Dean was still rubbing your clit. 

“Ugh, that felt so good, Daddy,” you groaned as his hand finally withdrew.

“Oh baby girl,” he purred, “I’m just getting started.”

You waited to see what he was going to do next, your body completely was completely relaxed, your brain was fuzzy with the pleasure of the orgasm you just had so you weren’t prepared for the soft wet flick of his tongue against the overly sensitive bundle of nerves and you hissed at the sensation. 

“Too much,” you pouted as he continued to lap at you. 

Drinking in your juices, he seemed oblivious to your complaint, and you didn’t really mind. Eventually, you were able to let yourself enjoy the of feelings from the ministrations of his mouth moving against your crotch and you were soon thrusting as much as you could towards his face, riding the movements of his mouth and letting his tongue occasionally dip inside of you. You were dripping wet and from the recent attention to your clit, you were quickly cumming again. 

His mouth finally withdrew from you, and you were left a shivering panting mess tied to the chair. You sat there in a total daze, nothing but the blackness of the blindfold to entertain you. After what could have been minutes or hours you felt the rope around your ankles being undone and you stayed still and waited as he made his way to your wrists freeing you completely. You didn’t move with your new found freedom knowing that you hadn’t yet received permission to do anything other than sitting still. 

A harsh yank on your pigtails raised you to your feet, you loved the slight burn in your scalp as he guided you across the room by the handful of your hair he had in his tight grip. 

“Are you ready baby girl?” He whispered into your ear as he laid you down on the mattress and rested his weight on top of you. 

“Yes, Daddy,” you said knowing that you were ready for anything he had to offer you.


End file.
